Play-Maker Love
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: Haha... I'm lazy to think of a description again :p Sorry... Basically, this is a Charac x OC fan fic & my first 1 too... BTW, ENJOY & review pls


Hey minna ! I'm back with another story 8DD Sorry for "disappearing" for a few months :p I had no inspiration on what to write so yeah " /getsslapped

Anyways, here is my Charac x OC fan fic XDD

BTw, I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor it's characters

ENJOY ~

* * *

**Play-Maker Love**

Practice was on as usual for the Earth Eleven players. Tsukiya a player of the team wasn't practicing, instead she was observing her teammates' movements.

Not long after, the team took a 15-minute short breakbefore continuing to train. During the break, Shindou walked towards Tsukiya and asked…

"Hey Tsukiya, so how is the team doing ? Are there any improvements can be made ?"

"Oh hey Shindou, well there are some that can be made like your pass are still not 'stable' enough…" Tsukiya explained where they can improve to Shindou.

Due to how close they stood, Shindou blushed slightly and Tsukiya felt a little weird.

Shindou's POV

"Sho-Should I tell he-her my feelings ? But I'm scared th-that if I confessed, it wi-will ruin ou-our friendship… I should just keep it a secret." I thought.

Tsukiya's POV

"What was that weird feeling in my chest ? Maybe I just didn't have enough sleep these days…" I said to myself.

Normal POV

After practice, the players of Earth Eleven went to take their showers, dresses up and went to the dinning area to have lunch. Tsukiya was enjoying her food alone until someone came to ask…

"May I sit with you ?" Shindou asked politely.

"Of course, please." Tsukiya pointed to the chair opposite of her.

"Thanks." Shindou replied, sat down and started to eat.

"Nee Tsuki… Do you have a… erm… crush ?"

Tsukiya shook her head and calmly answered, "No… Well, not yet. Why do you ask ?"

That was totally a lie.

"O-Oh… No reason. Just curious that's all."

"Souka…"

"Oh yeah ! Is there any improvements that can be done by the way ?"

"Yeah… We'll discuss that later if you don't mind. I have something to finish."

"Sure… Ok."

"Hai… Meet me in my room at 5pm then ! See ya !" Tsukiya said and walked towards her room.

"Un… Deal." Shindou made an OK sign with his fingers.

_2 Hours Later…_

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Shindou knocked the door of his crush's room.

"Tsuki, it's Shindou. May I come in ?"

"Ahh… Sure ya can."

Shindou then opened the door and went inside.

"Here, have a seat on my bed. Sorry for not having any extra chairs." Tsukiya turned around and face Shindou while sitting on the chair.

"Ok… It's fine. I don't really mind anyway…"

"Souka… Ok then, let's start !"

"Hai…"

The two defenders started their little discussion. Not long after, both of them got thristy.

"Hmm… I'm kinda thristy. I'll go get some water for us." Tsukiya stood up and wanted to walk to the kitchen for water.

Accidentally, she stepped on the edge of her bed and tripped. If you think logically, Tsukiya will defiantly fall. But the question is _what_ did she fall on ?

Tsukiya felt a weird feeling under her, at first she thought it was her bed but when she opened her eyes, she found herself on top of Shindou. Heck yeah ! She fell on Shindou Takuto ! Her crush yeah ! SHE FELL ON HER CRUSH, not to mention how close their faces were to each other's.

She immediately apologized to Shindou. Tsukiya was about to get up but Shindou won't let her. He pulled the girl into a hug and stroked her hair in the process.

"Tsukiya… Even since you joined the team and revealed your true ability, I always felt warm whenever you were around. As a conclusion, I think I'm in love with you Seiza Tsukiya. I LOVE YOU…" Shindou confessed out loud.

"Na-Nani ?" rose red spread over Tsukiya's face.

"Hon-Hontou da ! I really fell in love with you !"

"A-Ano… Wa-Watashi mo omae dai-daisuki de-desu…."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"I said I LOVE YOU TOO baka !" Tsukiya shouted and hid her face with a pillow.

"Souka…" Shindou relieved and happy to hear what his lover just said.

Shindou lifted her head up and kissed heron the lips. It took Tsukiya a few second to know what was happening, but she responded to it immediately after she did. Shindou pulled her closer in order to deepen the passionate and lovely kiss.

"Aishiteru Tsuki-chan…"

"Un… Aishiteru Taku… "

Eventually, they fell asleep together. (pls don't mistake this :p /ifyouknowwhatimean)

A few minutes later…

"Tsukiya… Are you there ? I'm coming in…" Tenma slowly opened the door.

In the room, he just saw two love birds sleeping peacefully together while holding hands. Tenma just smiled and said,

"Good work both of you ! Omedetou… I wish you two good luck…"

Then, he left them alone.

* * *

So how was it ? I guess it was pretty SHORT & LAME right ?

Anyways, pls review so I can do better in my next fic ^^

Onegaishimassu


End file.
